<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Teacher! Leave them kids alone! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322135">Hey Teacher! Leave them kids alone!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jily Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Banter, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans is starting at her new job, working at Hogwarts should be easy... right?</p><p>wrong.<br/>and James Potter is there to prove how wrong she truly is.</p><p>• side wolfstar<br/>• Modern AU &amp; no Magic, fluffy as hell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jily Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Teacher! Leave them kids alone!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend you listen to<br/>"Another Brick in the Wall, PT.2 by Pink Floyd"<br/>while reading!</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>We don't need no education.."</em></p><p>
  <em>"We don't need no thought control!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Another Brick in the Wall, PT. 2 | Pink Floyd</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lily checked her phone once more before looking back up at the building Infront of her.</p><p>Starting at a new job can always be unnerving, but the building before her looked like something out of the 19th century, she looked up further, seeing the grand looking writing, carved into the stone of the school, it read.</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts, school of Grammar &amp; Arts.</em>
</p><p>Lily smoothed down her cheap, Primark skirt and H&amp;M blouse, already feeling cheap and out of place. Getting this job was a fresh start for her, finally being able to move from London back to her home country of Scotland.</p><p>She had assumed the school was fancy, being a boarding school and all. However, she wasn't expecting the school to resemble Buckingham fucking palace.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and headed through the grand double-wide doors of the school and into the long, echoey corridor.</p><p>Navigating her way to the school's office, she couldn't help but ogle all the magnificent portraits that were lining the halls, each one more vibrant than the last, Lily was warmed by the familiarity of art.</p><p>Following the rather unhelpful instructions, it had taken her an embarrassing fifteen minutes to reach the school's office.<br/>
<br/>
Fresh out of university, Lily was more than prepared to tackle the hardship that was teaching a bunch of snotty teens about English literature.</p><p>She hoped that since the school was so posh, she would be rewarded with smart, hardworking pupils.</p><p>But those dreams were soon crushed as she remembered about rich parents who shipped their spoilt brats off to boarding schools such as this one, and all her hope vanished. <br/>
<br/>
She was welcomed swiftly by an older woman, with greying hair and a shrill Scottish accent that was familiar to her own.</p><p>"Lily Evans?" the woman had asked, lifting an accusing brow at Lily as she put on her bravest face and nodded, immediately terrified of the woman already.</p><p>"Very well, follow me," She said, giving Lily an up and down look, prompting her to subconsciously stand straighter.</p><p>following the woman through more winding corridors, they eventually came to an office. The plague on the door reading.                                         </p><p><em>M. McGonagall, Gryffindor head.</em> </p><p>Entering the office she was met with the colours of crimson and gold, with pictures of students wearing the same colours lining the walls. An intimidating cabinet of various trophies was also covering a wall, automatically making Lily feel inferior.</p><p>Sitting down on a chair, Lily felt like a schoolgirl as McGonagall pulled out a file.</p><p>"I understand this is your first Job, Miss Evans? Fresh out of University?" </p><p>Lily nodded and smiled, fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to remain composed.</p><p>"During my final year I trained at the local school, but yes this is my first official position"</p><p>McGonagall nodded, approving as she put down the file.</p><p>"I'm Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, I also teach biology." </p><p>Lily highly resisted the urge to ask what the hell a Gryffindor was, instead opting for a more polite phrase.</p><p>"Gryffindor?"</p><p>the woman sighed, almost disapproving of the fact Lily had no prior knowledge of it.</p><p>"Here at Hogwarts, we separate the students between four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."</p><p>Lily nodded, wrapping her head around the idea.</p><p>"I am the head of Gryffindor house, Severus Snape, who teaches Chemistry is the head of Slytherin, Filius Flitwick who teaches languages is head of Ravenclaw and our home economics teacher Pomona Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff."</p><p>Lily nodded and smiled, seeing the sense in separating the children.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore, who you've met, is the headmaster." </p><p>Lily remembered getting interviewed by the eccentric man with a long beard and half-moon glasses.</p><p>"Each year there is a house cup, as students from each house earn points from teachers and whatnot, and there's also the championship cup for our four rugby teams."</p><p>Lily knew the school was posh, but having a whole championship cup for a few rugby games was a bit overdramatic if you asked her.</p><p>"So I understand this is a boarding school, and as stated said in the email I will have lodgings?" Lily asked, nervous about being wrong and having to find a last-minute flat in the tiny village called Hogsmeade.</p><p>"Yes, I will show you there now, your bags will have already been delivered," McGonagall said, standing up and swishing out of the room, leaving Lily to scramble to follow her.</p>
<hr/><p>Lily collapsed on her sofa, it was black and made of leather, not something she would usually choose but she wasn't opposed to it.</p><p>Her small flat was perfectly reasonable, with one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen. Lily had no complaints (other than the mothballs and faint smell of pee) considering it was free.</p><p>She checked her watch, it had been her father's and it was on the broken side. Still today it decided to work and it read 4:44 pm<em>. </em></p><p>Lily felt her stomach rumble, wondering when dinner was, she had been told that teachers and students both dined together in the great hall (<em>where ever that was.)</em><br/>
<br/>
Pacing Infront of her door, she was contemplating walking to the office to ask about dinner but before she could stomp off hungrily to the office, three knocks at her door broke her rampant thoughts.</p><p>Opening the door immediately, she met a tall, lanky man, with sandy blonde curls and an awkward smirk.</p><p>"Lily Evans?" The man asked, his voice deep, with his Welsh accent prominent. Lily smiled at him, already liking his presence.</p><p>Extending his hand, Lily shook it, smiling fondly at the man.</p><p>"I'm Remus Lupin, I also teach English" he returned her smile, seeming to relax a bit.</p><p>"A like-minded individual no doubt?" Lily smiled, eyeing the poetry book occupying his other hand.</p><p>"Hard to find those round here, I'm afraid you'll find that the children here wouldn't even know who the Emily Dickinson was."</p><p>Lily laughed, licking his dry humour and fast wit, she felt as if she had known the man for years, let alone a few minutes.</p><p>"Personally, I've  never seen the appeal of children, to be honest, but somehow I ended up here, teaching them."</p><p>Remus laughed a good-natured, deep chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, shit. I was actually sent here to take you to dinner" Remus said, gesturing down the hallway.</p><p>Lily, who was more than relieved to hear of dinner, basically launched herself at the man.</p><p>"Oh thank GOD I'm <em>starved </em>I was about to march to the main office in a state of pure hanger." Lily said, closing the door to her flat.</p><p>"Are you sure you're an English teacher? I mean we already have Sybill, who's our drama teacher.. I hear she teaches a mean sonnet" </p><p>Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes, following beside as the two walked down the dark corridor, Lily noted how the halls were lit with gas lamps, instead of normal electric ones.</p><p>"Where's your flat?" Lily asked while scanning even more of the paintings that adorned the walls.</p><p>"I'm just down the hall, nearest to you, and across from you is James and across from me is Sirius"</p><p>"You're serious about being across?" Lily said, confused, this warranted a laugh from Remus, who threw his head back and barked.</p><p>"No his name is <em>Sirius</em>, Sirius Black" </p><p>Lily paused, the name was oddly familiar, she'd heard it before.</p><p>"Wait... Black as in-"</p><p>"Black industries, yes" </p><p>Lily gulped, Black Inc was infamous for its racism, homophobia and bigotry, being one of the biggest companies in the world that sold and supplied oil, they also obtained it in extremely inhumane ways.</p><p>Lily had even once attended a protest <em>against</em> the company, so she was not looking forward to meeting this Sirius fellow.</p><p>"What does he teach?" Lily asked, trying to not seem affected by the Sirius guy, incase Remus also shared those bigoted beliefs.</p><p>"James and Sirius are both PE teachers, as well as Gryffindors Rugby coaches." </p><p>Lily nodded, and the two finally reached the hall. Entering from the opposite side, Lily was met with a large room, with the tallest ceiling she had ever seen in her life.</p><p>The pair headed to the staff table, but Lily scanned the pupil's tables, seeing the students separated by each house. </p><p>Remus offered her a sweet smile as the two sat down next to one another, Lily scanning the table. At the top was Albus Dumbledore, with McGonagall and a man with a crooked nose and long greasy black hair.</p><p>Lily looked across from her to see two men, roughly the same age as her and Remus, visibly in a heated argument, not being very professional.</p><p>"No, no Pads, you can't it's not possible!" One man said, Lily noted he had unruly hair and square-framed glasses.</p><p>"Prongs I promise it is, cause I fucking did it!" The other argued back, He had long, black hair tied up in a messy bun, also sporting a sleeve full of tattoos.</p><p>the two were dressed in the colours of red and gold, hoodies that both conveniently stated their last names on them.</p><p>Remus gave her a shrug when she looked at him, eyebrow raised at the commotion. The rest of the staff and pupils seemingly unfazed by it as well.</p><p>"Lads," Remus said, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Sirius, you cannot lick your elbow!" The one with the unruly hair said, while aggressively placing mashed potatoes on his plate.</p><p>"IM TELLING YOU, I DID IT!" </p><p>"LADS" the suddenly quiet Remus shouted, finally catching the attention of the two, who both turned to look at him, clearly miffed their bickering was interrupted.</p><p>"Moons, we're in the middle of-" The one with the second name 'Potter' on his hoodie said, pausing in the middle of his sentence when his eyes fell on Lily, He looked starstruck, his mouth agape as he looked at Lily as if she was a god on earth.</p><p>"This-" Remus gestured to Lily, who waved awkwardly at the two "- is the new English teacher, Lily Evans" </p><p>"I thought it was gonna be a bloke!" Potter exclaimed, not acknowledging Lilys wave, automatically making her scoff.</p><p>"What in the hell would make you think she was gonna be a bloke Prongs?" Remus said, sharing a baffled look with Lily.</p><p>"I thought you said that his name would be Evan!" </p><p>Lily leaned back, rolling her eyes </p><p>"Disappointed?" Lily asked, making Sirius smirk.</p><p>Potter looked at her, meeting her eyes and blushing deeply, tugging a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was.</p><p>"No, not at all, sorry. I'm James, Potter- Potter James- I um teach PE"</p><p>His ramblings, made Sirius laugh at him, trying to hide it by covering his mouth and coughing.</p><p>"Alright, Potter James, James Potter" Lily said, getting some chips off of the table and pouring them on her plate.</p><p>"I'm Sirius", Sirius said, holding out his hand and smirking at her, cockily winking.</p><p>Lily, who had an automatic distaste for the guy due to his family and grudgingly took it.</p><p>"I've heard, Black isn't it?" Lily said, trying and failing to conceal her hatred.</p><p>"Unfortunately, but trust me, Evans, I'm not like my family, the polar opposite, actually," Sirius said, grimly, making Lily see he shared the same distaste.</p><p>She sighed, relieved and she returned the handshake with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Thank god, I thought you were some crazy racist Nazi for a second" she laughed.</p><p>"Who said I wasn't?" Sirius joked, making Lily swat his arm playfully.</p><p>As she gathered the rest of her food and chatted with Remus and Sirius, she felt the stare of the Potter coach on her the whole meal, he had said next to nothing, just nodding and grunting in agreement occasionally.</p><p>Sirius and Remus had noticed this, with Sirius nudging him with his shoulder and laughing.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue Prongsie?" </p><p>"Oh bugger off" he had said bashfully, turning the colour of his hoodie.</p><p>Lily had just smiled along, truly enjoying the company of the boys.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"No dark sarcasm in the classroom.."</em>
</p><p>She had awoken the next morning after a restless night of sleep, too much nervous energy and anxiety about her first day of teaching. She had stayed up late rehearsing lesson plans and imagining worst-case scenarios.</p><p>After dinner, she had gotten Remus's phone number and had a quick tour around the classrooms, still fearing that she would get lost.</p><p>So she wasn't surprised when she woke up to find that Remus had texted her, telling her to come to his flat so they could walk to breakfast together, then he would help her to her class.</p><p>She was grateful for someone as kind as Remus, having a friend at the school would surely improve her experience a lot more. </p><p>She stood outside of his flat, wearing her best cream blouse with a pencil skirt, carrying heavy binders and a pencil case.</p><p>Knocking three times, she awaited his answer, nervously shifting from one foot to the next.</p><p>However, instead of the lanky man with odd scars and a gentle smile, she was met with a topless  James Potter, who was yawning and putting on his glasses sleepily.</p><p>"Pads, fuck off we don't have class until 11-" James said, rubbing his eyes but stopping mid-sentence when he saw Lily in Infront of him.</p><p>Lily widened her eyes, looking at his bare chest, panicking as she rambled.</p><p>"Shit. this isn't Remus's flat" </p><p>"Indeed," James said, smiling, leaning cockily on the doorframe.</p><p>"I'm supposed to meet him- to-"</p><p>"Hookup?" James joked, arms crossed, showing off some pretty impressive muscle.</p><p>Lily gulped, desperately trying not to look at the veins that were popped out of his golden, tanned skin.</p><p>"Hook up? what are we... fifteen?" she remarked, raising a brow.</p><p>James continued to smirk as he pointed to the door diagonal to his.</p><p>"That flat Evans, your lanky knight awaits" </p><p>Lily nodded, thanking him, turning and walking off, her face as red as her hair.</p><p>"Evans?" James said, which prompted Lily to stop and turn around.</p><p>"Potter?" </p><p>"Have a good first day" He said genuinely, smiling at her, and Lily couldn't help but return it.</p>
<hr/><p>Lily looked at Remus, eyes almost filled with desperation as he stood in the doorway of her classroom.</p><p>"Lily, they're a bunch of third years, the worst that can happen is that they proclaim that they have no clue who the hell Shakespeare is" </p><p>Lily nodded, giving Remus a painfully fake smile that she was sure looked horrible.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm being so stupid but it's my first ever class, what if they hate me?! Oh, Remus, I'm screwed" </p><p>Remus chuckled good-heartedly </p><p>"Evans, breathe, don't be so nervous... they can smell fear" </p><p>Lily swatted his arm but smiled gratefully the man</p><p>"Thanks, Remus, I'm so grateful for all your help" </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes but Lily lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him he gasped slightly in shock.</p><p>"I'm gonna hug you until you hug me back Remus" Lily whispered, holding the man tighter.</p><p>Remus chuckled and reluctantly wrapped his arms around the shorter woman, patting her back awkwardly.</p><p>"Sorry... not much of a hugger," he said after she had pulled away.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll have you trained in no time" </p><p>Remus smiled, waving goodbye and heading off to his classroom down the hall.</p><p>Lily heard the bell ring, signalling the start of the first period. She breathed in, giving her watch three taps and sending a prayer to whatever god was listening.</p><p>She turned to her blackboard, Writing in her clearest handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Evans.</em>
</p><p>She stood at her desk, smiling carefully at each student that milled in, she hadn't planned a seating chart, knowing that wouldn't help her popularity.</p><p>She busied herself with notes and bullshit checking of emails as all the seats slowly filled.</p><p>The sound of the second bell was her cue to start her first ever lesson.</p><p>"Hello all, welcome, I'm your new teacher, Miss Evans." She said, silencing all chatter at once as the children looked at her, their judgemental stares boring into her skin.</p><p>One girl with long blonde hair and the Ravenclaw uniform stuck her hand up.</p><p>"yes, sorry what's your name?"</p><p>"Eleanor"</p><p>Lily smiled and nodded </p><p>"What's the question Eleanor"</p><p>"Will we be taught by Mr Lupin again or are you our teacher now?"</p><p>"I'm your teacher for this year if that's alright?"</p><p>Eleanor nodded slowly, eyeing Lily up and down, Lily clapped her hands and stepped forward</p><p>"Now, let's get into this, shall we?" </p>
<hr/><p>"<em>Teacher leave them kids Alone.."</em></p><p>"They put their hands up Remus! asking genuine questions! Do you know Eleanor? anyways she came up to me at the end and she said she was happy I was there!"</p><p>Lily and Remus were early to lunch, both eager to talk about Lily's first day, and Lily hadn't shut up since the bell had rung for lunch.</p><p>Remus had nodded and listened, smiling at Lily's enthusiasm, he too had felt the thrill of teaching for the first time just months ago.</p><p>"I'm so happy it went well Lils"</p><p>Lily beamed at him, before grabbing a ladle of the lentil soup and pouring it in her bowl, stirring it about excitedly.</p><p>Lily was about to burst into another rant about how they <em>"actually called her Miss Evans" </em>but Sirius had just sat across from them, making his presence known.</p><p>"How'd the first period go Lily?" Sirius asked, grabbing a bowl and getting some soup for himself.</p><p>Lily beamed at the guy, knowing he was genuinely curious warmed her heart.</p><p>"It went well actually, they listened to me.. surprisingly"</p><p>Sirius nodded, also relating to the emotions she was feeling.</p><p>"Enjoy it now Evans, cause they will never listen again..." Sirius said, faking a voice of doom.</p><p>Lily chuckled, picking up a bread roll and chucking it at Sirius's head.</p><p>"Evans! you're on a roll!" Sirius joked, his pun earning a groan from Remus.</p><p>James potter came from Sirius's left, Lily saw that the man with messy hair was now accompanied by a messy body, his whole legs and torso caked in mud.</p><p>"Cor Prongs what happened to you?!" Remus asked, eyeing the mud that James seemed to have bathed in.</p><p>"This... is what happens if you make a bet with a bunch of second years" Sirius grinned, taking a bite out of the roll Lily had chucked at his head.</p><p>"Seems like you lost" Lily added, noting that he was trailing mud everywhere.</p><p>"Does it Lily? damn, I thought this is what victory looked like!" James replied sarcastically, causing Lily to roll her eyes as he sat down, wiping his muddy arm on Sirius's clean hoodie.</p><p>"Get off you mutt! this is my only hoodie!"</p><p>"Whatever, can't Lord Black request that the maids make you a new one," James remarked, grabbing his soup and sticking a tongue out at Sirius.</p><p>Lily turned to Remus, who was watching the two with a certain fondness </p><p>"Have they always been like that?" She asked, gesturing to the pair (who were now having a - <em>who can drink the soup the quickest </em>contest.)</p><p>"Always, ever since school" </p><p>"You knew each other at school?" Lily asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"We all went to Hogwarts actually"Remus answered, a mouthful of bread.</p><p>"You went to Hogwarts?!"</p><p>"Yeah, of course <em>they</em> did, look at them, pair of Richie riches, not me though - scholarship kid" </p><p>Lily smiled, imagining the mini Remus, James and Sirius, roaming the halls.</p><p>"What house were you guys in?"</p><p>"What do you think?" Remus asked brow raised as the pair shifted their gaze back to the brothers (now arm wrestling)</p><p>"Gryffindor," Lily answered surely, looking at Remus who nodded in confirmation.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> "Hey!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teacher!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave them Kids Alone!"</em>
</p><p>The minute Lily got into her flat her heels were off and the cheap wine gifted by Miss Sprout was out.</p><p>Collapsing on the leather sofa, not evening bothering to grab a glass for her wine, Lily took a large chug, letting it dribble down her chin slightly.</p><p>The second half of her first day hadn't faired as well as the first, with her 6th period class of 5th year Slytherins turning out to be a disaster.</p><p>Sirius had teased her that Slytherins were little demons from hell, but Lily didn't believe him, shrugging it off and assuming that was just his prejudices from his schooldays.</p><p>They were truly little arseholes though, and Lily couldn't seem to control them. She had been so excited to teach an older class after her morning full of third, second and first years.</p><p>Lily let herself wallow for a couple of minutes, nursing the wine gently, but soon she had gotten the small dinky TV working and she was watching pointless, it made her think of her mum, who was always adamant she would be great if she ever went on the show.</p><p>"Russia... NO NOT BULGARIA, RUSSIA YOU ABSOLUTE WELK!" Lily screamed at her TV, infuriated at the woman for getting it wrong.</p><p>"Welk? oh, Evans you truly ended her" The smug tone of Sirius Black rilled her flat, causing lily to get a fright and almost fall off of the sofa.</p><p>"SIRIUS!" Lily screamed, hand over her heart as the man hopped on her couch, sitting next to her.</p><p>"You should lock your door Lillith, someone could just... walk in!" Sirius laughed, grabbing the wine out of her hands and taking a swig.</p><p>"Oi! get your own crappy wine!" Lily said, giving him a little kick with her foot.</p><p>"Damn, it is shit. Well come on, down at Three Broomsticks the wine is a <em>lot</em> better" </p><p>Lily raised an inquisitive brow at the man, his vague explanations only annoying her more.</p><p>"What are you talking about Black?" </p><p>"Come on you wee alcoholic, the marauders going down to Hogsmeade for drinks, to celebrate our newest member!" Sirius dramatically exclaimed, hands wild in the air.</p><p>"What the hell is a marauder?" Lily asked, still not convinced but liking the idea of going out for drinks </p><p>"You'll find out soon enough, now get changed into something sexy and meet at Remus's!"</p><p>Lily was left on her sofa as Sirius left, leaving her no time to refuse the offer.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"All in all, Your Just another Brick in the Wall.."</em>
</p><p>Wearing a casual (and not sexy) green dress, Lily was knocking at Remus's door, after double triple checking, it was the right flat.</p><p>Remus greeted Lily with a sweet smile, he wore casual jeans and a large jumper and he was clutching a bottle of beer.</p><p>"Hey Lily!, I'm glad Pads didn't scare you away" he grinned, opening the door and letting Lily step in.</p><p>Remus's flat was cosy, dimly lit and covered with books. Lily noted instead of the leather sofa she was given, Remus seemed to have two moth-eaten ones.</p><p>James and Sirius were lazily lying on said moth-eaten sofas, Sirius dorned in black, sporting a leather jacket, and James in a black hoodie and jeans.</p><p>"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed as Lily walked over, he pulled the girl down onto the sofa and forced a bottle of beer in her hand.</p><p>"I know it's no crappy wine but..." He grinned, causing Lily to laugh at his stupidity.</p><p>James had gone mute once more, sitting next to Remus, staring at the two, an almost murderous gaze fixed on Sirius.</p><p>"Come on children, a night of tormenting Rosmerta awaits!" Remus exclaims in a Sirius like manner, grabbing his jacket off the hook.</p><p>James shot up, throwing Sirius another poisonous look at the sight of Sirius dramatically splaying his head across Lily's lap.</p><p>"What's wrong with Potter? he's looking at you like you've pissed in his beer" Lily asked Sirius  </p><p>Sirius only laughed and shrugged, leaping up to check his hair once more in the mirror.</p><p>"Don't shrug at me, Black!" Lily said, joining him to smooth her dress down in the mirror.</p><p>"He's jealous, but he needn't worry, I play for a different team" Sirius winked at her, before galloping off to join Remus at the door.</p><p>Lily was left puzzled, why in the hell would James be <em>jealous?</em></p>
<hr/><p>"<em>We don't need no education.."</em></p><p>
  <em>"We don't need no thought control!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"no dark sarcasm in the classroom.."</em>
</p><p>The walk to Hogsmeade was a painfully awkward one, with Sirius and Remus walking ahead, Sirius hanging off of Remus's arm, asking stupid questions such as.</p><p>
  <em>"was Van Gogh a poet?"</em>
</p><p>That left James and Lily to walk behind them, with James's sulky attitude immediately making Lily more and more pissed off, he wasn't responding to any form of small talk Lily was trying to throw his way.</p><p>"So...how long have you been working at Hogwarts," Lily asked sweetly, trying to get any sort of noise out of the man. </p><p>James just shrugged, not even bothering to answer, leaving Lily frustrated, she stormed ahead, walking with Sirius and Remus the rest of the way.<br/>
<br/>
"Seriously, why is James being such a prat?! I asked him a simple question and he diffed me!" Lily huffed, crossing her arms immaturely<br/>
<br/>
"He's not meaning to be a prat Lils, he just stops functioning when he's around you" Remus answered, sharing a knowing look with Sirius.<br/>
<br/>
Lily threw Remus a confused look, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. Sirius smugly winked at her, only infuriating the girl further.</p><p>Lily approved of the quaint pub that was hidden away in Hogsmeade, (the only village surrounding the seemly remote Hogwarts.)</p><p>It was lit with fairy lights, it had the usual tacky pub chairs and carpets but that was made up by the owner, a larger than life woman called Rosmerta - who greeted the four with a bright smile. Giving Lily a free drink as a welcome gift.</p><p>"I can't believe you got a free drink and not us Evans, she's known us since we were eleven and <em>we've</em> never got free booze"</p><p>Sirius huffed, sinking back into the chair. The four were tucked into a snug corner of the pub, sitting in a booth with leather seats and a sticky table.</p><p>"Guess I'm just prettier than you Black"</p><p>Lily said smugly, taking a sip of her free glass of wine. Sirius clutched his chest, pretending as if he had been shot, causing Lily to giggle and Remus to roll his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Moony, I'm prettier than her right?" Sirius asked, pouting and chucking himself over a blushing Remus</p><p>"Pads-"</p><p>"Moony! tell her I'm prettier!" <br/>
<br/>
Remus rolled his eyes, smirking fondly down at Sirius before meeting Lily's gaze.</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you Lily, but Padfoot is prettier than you"<br/>
<br/>
"How much is he paying you to say this Rem?" Lily asked in a stage whisper, leaning forward.</p><p>"More than enough Evans, more than enough." </p><p>Sirius stuck his tongue out at the two playfully, causing Lily to smile and shake her head, glad to have already made some good friends.<br/>
<br/>
James was still oddly silent, just looking at the three, more specifically, looking at Lily.</p><p>"Okay, more drinks? this rounds on the new kid"</p><p>Lily said, standing up and heading to the bar, after being cheered by Remus and Sirius.<br/>
<br/>
"I like her" Sirius grinned and Remus nodded in agreement, downing the rest of his lager.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you think Prongs?" Sirius asked, a teasing smirk plastered over his handsome features.<br/>
<br/>
James was knocked out of his trance, his eyes pulled away from Lily at the bar to blush at Sirius.</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>"you like Evans don't you?"<br/>
<br/>
James's eyes widened, gulping and tugging a hand through his forever messy locks.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well like her as a friend, I like her a perfectly normal amount, a friendly amount of liking I would say.." James spluttered.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, well if you like her a <em>friendly</em> amount.. you should talk to her like a normal, <em>friendly</em> person.." <br/>
<br/>
"Pads-"</p><p>"James, your acting like a hopeless virgin seeing a girl for the first time!" <br/>
<br/>
"Pads did you forget? he is a hopeless virgin" Remus quipped, earning a fist bump from a laughing Sirius <br/>
<br/>
"Bog off Moony! how am I a virgin if I've fucked your mum?" James retorted loudly.<br/>
<br/>
"Whos fucked Remus's mum?" an amused Lily asked, holding a tray full of drinks. <br/>
<br/>
James looked up at Lily, coughing with a violent blush forming on his face.<br/>
<br/>
"Prongs did, apparently" Remus answered smugly.</p><p>"Piss off," James said, swatting Remus's arm lightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh James didn't know you were into Milfs" Lily added, passing the drinks around the table.</p><p>"oh, no Lils... I think he's more into redheads" </p><p>James snorted out his drink, causing the beer to spray everywhere, Lily laughed along with Remus and Sirius, watching the flustered man act like a schoolboy.</p><p>"James, did you just do a real-life spit take?" Remus asked, helping the now coughing James, violently thumping his back.</p><p>"S-Shut u-up the lot of you!" James spluttered in-between breaths.</p><p>"Right you wolves! stop being mean to poor Milf loving James!" Lily said, grinning wickedly at James.</p><p>"Evans I don't love milfs!" James whined </p><p>"Don't worry Prongsie, we support you! love is love and you just happen to love Milfs!" Remus teased.</p><p>"Oh and redheads" Sirius added, before standing up </p><p>"I announce a toast!" Sirius said, dramatically tapping his beer bottle.</p><p>"Oh Jesus," Remus said, groaning and putting his head on the table </p><p>"A toast! to Lily Evans and to Milfs!" Sirius said, putting his beer bottle in the middle and clinking it with Lily's wine glass, Remus's pint glass, and James' bottle.</p><p>The rest of them smiled and repeated </p><p>"To Lily Evans and Milfs!" </p>
<hr/><p>"<em>Teachers leave them Kids Alone!"</em></p><p>Lily had woken up the next morning, with a splitting headache with three new friends for life.</p><p>After drinking way more than intended two, the four trudged up in the cold back to Hogwarts, with Sirius's drunken singing and Lily's vomiting to accompany them.</p><p>Lily hadn't expected to make any friends at her new job, but she was proved wrong, with Sirius proclaiming that she was his 'soul sister' </p><p>She naturally adored Remus, having a friend just as interested in English Literature was refreshing and she had felt like she had known the boys for years.</p><p>There was also James, who Lily couldn't wrap her head around, one minute he was seemly easy-going and witty, the next he was mute and sullen, eyeing Lily with an adoring look on his face, she couldn't deny she was attracted to him, but his mood swings were confusing her.</p><p>After the initial awkwardness of the night, He had apologised to Lily, and it had meant a lot (even if they were both absolutely reeking.)</p><p>
  <em>"Lily... am sorry for earlier"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James hiccuped, the two were left alone at the table, when Remus and Sirius had gone outside to have a cigarette, and Lily was glad she wasn't the only non-smoker but that meant being left alone with James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"iz okay..." Lily slurred, looking at James's dopey face, feeling the urge to tug her hands through his messy hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was an arse" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty much"                                                                  </em><br/>
<em>Lily agreed, causing James to smile, a real - genuine grin. Lily figured it wasn't the ugliest thing she had ever seen, in fact, it was quite adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just- Evans you get me so..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James looked at her, his brown eyes sparkling under his square-framed glasses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So damn nervous"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily smiled, she liked making him nervous, she liked knowing she made James melt, knowing this, Lily brought a hand up-to his curls, pushing them away from his sweaty forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James's breathing quickened, and he looked at Lily, that soft look that made her want to run, run far far away, so her heart would stop flipping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lily-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rosie's kicking us out" Sirius interrupted, grabbing Lily up and off the table by the wrist, barely leaving her time to drunkenly grab her purse.</em>
</p><p>Lily had somehow gotten ready for the day, throwing on a pair of jeans and a button-down, she was currently groaning, standing in her kitchen, downing a glass of water. She cursed herself for not packing paracetamol or ibuprofen.</p><p>Her groaning was interrupted by a thumping at the door.</p><p>"What the fuck- ouch, since when was knocking so <em>loud</em>.."</p><p>Lily whispered to herself before answering the door to a dishevelled James Potter, who was holding a coffee and a packet of paracetamol.</p><p><em>"</em>James!" Lily exclaimed, thankful for the boy standing Infront of her, or more accurately, the goodies in his hands.</p><p>"figured you'd need the necessities," James said bashfully, shaking the packet of paracetamol.</p><p>"Potter, you just became my favourite person.. come in" </p><p>Lily stepped aside to let James into her flat, he put the cup of coffee and paracetamol on the counter, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, shuffling around her living room.</p><p>"You've been here for what? three days? and your flat already looks nicer than mine!"</p><p>"Well... some of us don't like living in pig stys" Lily grinned, downing two paracetamol with a swig of her coffee.</p><p>"Watch it Evans, remember who your favourite person is."</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes but smiled, seeing James once again tugging his fingers through his hair, she remembered her fingers doing the same last night.</p><p>"I brought them as an official apology, I'm sorry for how I've been but I thought- nevermind," James said, blushing at the girl.</p><p>Lily cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, looking inquisitively at him.</p><p>"You thought?" </p><p>"well... I thought... I thought-"</p><p>"Yes Potter, we've established that you can think, surprisingly" Lily teased, loving seeing James get all flustered</p><p>"Shut it you... well, I thought that, well Sirius was, ya know... hitting on you" James confessed, a fresh blush breaking out on his face</p><p>Lily couldn't help but burst out into laughter, seeing the flushing James and knowing he had gotten so annoyed over nothing truly amused her.</p><p>"It's not funny!" James said, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Y-you thought Sirius was hitting on me? Sirius? James, he's gayer than anything! and he so clearly has a thing for Remus"<br/>
<br/>
"I know he's gay! which is why I'm so mortified- wait. did you just say he has a thing for Moony?" James stopped, gaping at Lily as if she had found the cure for cancer.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh Potter, I know you're aggressively heterosexual but you're surely not blind!"<br/>
<br/>
James cocked a smug smile, taking off his glasses quickly to prove a point.<br/>
<br/>
"Not blind you say?" <br/>
<br/>
"you wank. You know I didn't mean like that" <br/>
<br/>
"thinking about me wanking now Evans? how unladylike!"</p><p>James said, putting his glasses back on and sitting down on her sofa, his bashful appearance being immediately abandoned for his cocky persona.</p><p>"I'll show you ladylike!" Lily said, pouncing towards James, pinning him down on the sofa and initiating a wrestling match.<br/>
<br/>
the two scrambled around on Lilys living room rug, with the occasional squeal or yelp from James, but James found himself winning when he discovered Lily's ticklish side, pinning her down and mercilessly tickling her sides.<br/>
<br/>
"J-James! s-stop it you arse!" Lily giggled, as James sat on top of her, sparing her zero mercy.<br/>
<br/>
"Ticklish are we Evans?" James cooed, only tickling the girl more.<br/>
<br/>
"STOPP" Lily yelped, giggling uncontrollably.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, on one condition," James said, slowing down his attack.<br/>
<br/>
"Anything! I'll do a-anything!" <br/>
<br/>
"Go out with me." James stopped tickling her, now just sat on top of her, potentially crushing her airwaves.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Lily asked, now it was her turn to blush, looking into James's puppy eyes and seeing that somehow, his hair had gotten messier.<br/>
<br/>
"Go out with me Lily, on a date," James asked, his voice softening as he smiled down at the girl.<br/>
<br/>
Lily was caught off-guard, mainly by how adorable James looked at that moment.<br/>
<br/>
"I mean, might be booked up, with all those dates Sirius has been asking me on.."</p><p>Lily teased, resulting in James tickling her once more, her giggles making his heart flutter.</p><p>"Evans... if your gonna reject me, do it now.. before I fall in love with you" James said, letting out a genuine sigh, making Lily's heart skip at his words.<br/>
<br/>
Lily was lost for words as James big, doe eyes, searched around her face for answers. Somehow, she felt herself staring at his soft, pink lips, so she grabbed his face, pulling his lips onto hers before she could resist the urge.<br/>
<br/>
It took James a moment to kiss the girl back, but when he did, the two shared a sweet kiss, with Lily allowing herself to tug her fingers through his hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Fine, I'll go out with you Potter," Lily said, a dopey smile plastered on her face after the two pulled away from the kiss.<br/>
<br/>
James smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her nose, her cheeks immediately burning the colour of her hair.<br/>
<br/>
"James..." Lily said, flushing an almost crimson colour.<br/>
<br/>
"mm?" James replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"You've got a stiffy." Lily laughed, after feeling James's hardness on her lap.<br/>
<br/>
James yelped, rolling off of the girl, returning to the bashful boy who had brought her paracetamol. <br/>
<br/>
They laughed, and Lily couldn't help but feel extremely lucky, not only did she get a new job, but she gained two best friends and a more than potential boyfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> <em>"Hey!" </em></p><p>
  <em>"Teacher!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave them kids Alone!"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did the teachers ever leave those kids alone? probably not.<br/>lia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>